A Rose and her Wolf
by LadyAmellLavellan
Summary: Rose Hawke is the middle child but becomes a leader a beacon of light but being a mage will anyone apart from her family love her for who she is and not what she is can they realise in time to save her before its to late


Dragon Age 2: Rose Hawke

Green for Fenris point of view Purple for Rose point of view pink Lana pov

Prologue: the story of Rose Hawke a mage an apostate who became the champion of Kirkwall and fell in love with a former slave but does he love her back can he move past his prejudice against mages to give her the one thing she desperately needs… him and his love, though he realizes almost too late to save her.

My father lay on his bed he had become quite ill he was dying and the rest of us knew he didn't have much time left he had said goodbye to everyone but me and this night I would be saying goodbye to him. "Rose my dear please sit there are things I must tell you while I'm still able" My father had said so I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Father surely you should be resting"

"Rose you and Bethany are mages apostates and even were you to be raised in the circle... I don't wish to make you upset child but I must tell you that I was lucky to have found love but I'm afraid that you will find someone that you love more than life itself but it will not be returned because of what you are, you may be lucky like I was but I thought I must prepare you for what is to come."

"Father I already know this I overheard you and mother talking about it sure it hurts to know no one will ever want me or love me the way I need but I understand why and I think it is stupid but who am I to judge"

"my sweet Rose you will find yourself falling in love then you will want more and you will grieve because you know it will never happen, also I know you are destined for great things child don't ask how I just do" and with that all said my father took his last breath.

3 years passed by, then we got word about the blight in the kokari wilds Carver enlisted into the king's army to defend against the blight Will my older brother stayed to help me protect the rest of the family with my twin Lana though I am a few minutes younger than her. Bethany and I are the only mages left in our family but it was today Lana and I were in lothering doing some shopping when I get a vision from a hawk circling the battlefield at Ostagar as the images faded I looked to Lana "The battle for Ostagar has failed"

"Caver" was her reply

"He is fine the wolf pack has his back but I need to go you get Will and everyone ready to leave the Darkspawn are headed towards lothering I will meet you in two days within the clearing father used to take us to". Lana nods as I take off towards the wilds, I travel for the whole day when I finally reach carver and a group consisting of two mages, one male warrior and a Mabari I could overhear them talking.

"He is injured and will only slow us down" the male said

"He is also one of the few survivors of Ostagar and we will need all the help and support we can get against Loghain" said the mage with the same hair and eyes as I said I remembered her from my childhood before she was taken to the circle.

"No need I will take him now as that is my younger brother you are talking about" I interrupt their argument and move to my brother who has two wolves at his side they come straight to me "thankyou my friends now go, time to move the darkspawn will taint everything in their path I suggest heading north" the wolves left without any fuss they know I am looking out for them as well as my own family.

"Rose it can't be you so this must be carver"

"Huh Seraphina is that you I haven't seen you since you were taken to the circle" I smile at my cousin I see pain and horror on her face I could sense the taint within her and the man she travelled with "So you two are both wardens then"

"Yes, I became one in the hopes of proving myself"

"Interesting" said the other woman I can sense her power and she mine I walk over to carver and heal him with my magic and helped him to his feet even though carver just glares at me.

"Great I'm surrounded by mages and two of them family"

"Yeah I know you can lecture me for protecting you later"

"You are an apostate"

"Got a problem with that Templar"

"Wait how did you know? I was a templar well former templar any way"

"Templers always have a prejudiced against apostates if you are headed to lothering it had better be a short trip and then continue moving the darkspawn will be there within a couple of days since the army failed and with the king dead you will have to be more vigilant and be careful Loghain has declared the warden's traitors to the king If I had not seen for myself I might have believed him"

"Rose, we need to go"

"Yes, we do, pleasure to meet you warden and to see you again Seraphina"

"Very interesting you are unique even for a mage"

"Morrigan don't pester my cousin we should get a move on"

We split ways the next day I met the rest of my family in the clearing I told Lana to meet us in we had a few moments to greet each other then we had to keep moving the more we tried to stick to the path to Denerim but the darkspawn pushed us further south towards the wilds eventually we came across a couple fighting darkspawn another templar and a woman we jumped into the fight and helped them the templar made for Bethany I stepped in front of her we talked for a few minutes I found out the woman's name was Aveline and the templar was Wesley then we joined forces to get out of fereldan everyone was starting to get worn out from the non-stop fighting but we manage to beat an ogre with no one dying we ended up being saved by a witch of the wilds named Flemeth. She said, "Hurtled into the Chaos you fight is it by chance I wonder I can never tell it seems fortune smiles down on us both today child" so I made a deal with Flemeth and she got us to Gwaren to take ship to Kirkwall.

 **Chapter 1 Captain of the Guard**

It has been a year since we arrived in Kirkwall we had joined the mercenaries to get into the city Will Lana and I just finished a meeting with Bartrand and met his younger brother Varric we all liked him instantly and agreed to become partners in the expedition to the deep roads the four of us headed to the keep seeing if Aveline had any work for us.

"Aveline"

"Hello Hawke"

"That's it?"

"Sorry it feels like we just spoke I've been keeping an eye on you"

"Aveline you know I don't like it when you have people spy on me"

"After what we went through to get here well you're a big girl you don't need me to look out for you but I have a job if you are interested"

"You have something worth doing Aveline"

"An ambush for a caravan"

"Sounds like fun let's go"

"You guys go ahead I have some things to sort out for the expedition"

"Are you sure Varric?"

"Yep" the five of us left Varric left for the hanged man the rest of us went to the wounded coast we fought a few small bands of bandits before the main group Lana as usual saves me from traps the fight ends quickly once the main battle ends Aveline bends down beside a body "Well equipped for bandits" We go back to the keep Aveline talks with Jevin and he yells at her for taking initiative to keep Kirkwall safe she comes storming out pissed that he had threatened to arrest her and her friends "Charming fellow"

"This isn't the first time he has made me wonder like this"

"Let's see whose toes you actually stepped on" we walked over to the duty roster but were interrupted before Aveline could have a proper look at it.

"Thanks, Aveline saved me a whole mess of trouble I was on lone patrol there just days ago but satchel for that night was heavy though and I passed it on to Donnic tonight" with that Brennan left and Aveline looked at the duty roster to find Donnic's route.

"Night patrol in lowtown lets go Hawke" we leave the barracks and head for lowtown we get there just in time to save Donnic from getting killed Lana stays close to me throughout the fight once it was over I knelt and found the satchel.

"The seal of the Viscount" Lana said

"Helpful to a guild of thieves"

"This goes to the Viscount"

"This could bring you more trouble"

"This will be known"

"We will meet you there first thing"

Will, Lana and I went home mother and Gamlen arguing Bethany comes over to us and says that slavers have the estate and that mother has a key to the cellar which is in darktown and she gives us the key and we leave to go and get rid of slavers whilst there I found a picture of mother and I knew Bethany would love it we finished clearing out the cellar so we went home and went to bed I decided to wait to give Bethany the painting.

Varric Lana and I and Will went up to the keep first thing to see Jevin being hauled off a very pleasant sight we went into see Aveline the Seneschal was talking with her and I overheard him promote her to Guard captain before he left.

"Guard captain huh good for you Aveline"

"Couldn't have done it without you Hawke"

 **Chapter 2 Bait and Switch**

We left the keep and headed home there wasn't much work at the moment so it was time to spend time with the family Lana Bethany and I get along really well I get along ok with Will most of the time but carver and I not so much and I know it's because I'm a mage he also teases Bethany when we were younger father had put a stop to it seeing us all as equal not mage rogue or warrior but once he died Carver started it again as well as complaining about having to protect us from the Templers which is what we heard when we went into Gamlen's little hovel of a house in lowtown so I let Lana and Will go in and I went to the hanged man to see Varric I am only surprised Carver hasn't turned me and Bethany into the Templers I wonder how long it will take for everyone in our family to turn us in I know mother wont Will might but everyone has their limits I just hope mother raising us to believe that there is nothing more important than family and loyalty to them and the friends we make which Lana and I take Seriously and we have fathers sense of humour and we both use it to deflect how we truly feel I make my way up to Varric's suite and sit in a chair at the table he has in it I have learnt from my father not to show any emotion as it is a sign of weakness only Lana and I can see through the mask we both put forward and we can both sense when the other is in trouble or when we are not happy

"Hawke what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm just wondering how long before my family turns Bethany and I into the Templers"

"They won't turn you in they know the value of family "

"I know mother and Lana will not but Will and Carver are a different story though I'm pretty sure it's only Carver I have to worry about he just doesn't like being the youngest and being overshadowed by me Will and Lana"

"You'll work it out Hawke. I have word of a merchant who requires your assistance says to meet him in lowtown at nightfall it came as a referral from the red iron"

"Thanks, Varric are you joining us tonight or are you too busy"

"I'll join you and your siblings"

"Great now what to do for the rest of the day"

"Well we do need maps for a viable entrance to the deep roads and there is a warden here in Kirkwall so you might want to go speak to larine" I got up and left the hanged man did I really want to deal with a warden right now I missed Seraphina I heard that she defeated the blight and that she was still alive she always had a way of making me feel better about being a mage as a child before she got taken to the circle just because I embrace it and learn quickly doesn't mean I don't hate it I understand that the circle is necessary but I don't want to be locked away and I don't want Bethany locked away either I don't want to be away from my family. I was at a stall with mage attire and cheap too then I felt eyes on me I knew that gaze and it scared the hell out of me I bought the best-looking robe it was kind of a silvery colour that shone purple or blue depending on the lighting and I went straight home I knew he was following but didn't dare come closer once I reached the house

"Rose" I looked to Lana as soon as she spoke my name she knew I was scared

"He's back I think he is just stalking me for now" we stay at home until sundown then we go to meet the Dwarf Varric mentioned we went to the lowtown bizarre that was closed for the night and found the dwarf Anso we spoke then Lana Will Varric and I went to the Alienage to get Anso's things Seth was with us as well he is my Mabari were attacked by thugs at first but once we entered the hovel we fought slavers and I would know them anywhere after what Lana, Will and I did last night but these were different I could sense it these were stronger more organised when the fight was over I checked the chest it was empty I knew this was too easy and that Anso held back with what was really going on "Varric you said this was a referral job from the Red Iron" He handed me a piece of parchment I read it "You do realise this was a wild goose chase Varric"

"What do you mean no job?"

"No there is a job we have just been misinformed these people are slavers"

We left the hovel to see the whole clearing filled with slavers "these are not just any slavers they are if father's teachings are correct Tevinter slavers if I'm reading the symbol right"

"I think you are correct sis" Lana says

"Well I know I won't miss any slavers no matter where they're from how about you three" I ask already knowing the answer I heard the conversation that they slavers were having I heard elf and that they were to kill anyone who entered the house just before they attack us I froze those directly surrounding us then the fight started in earnest there were slaver mages I hated those people even more so in a way because Templers would treat us and confine us in much the same ways as people do slaves and it makes me sick I was glad to hear that Seraphina had cleared those idiot bandits outside of Lothering I would have done it myself if not for the Templers in that small town I didn't want to draw attention to my family. I took down the mages that were there and then focused on the leader a tempest and chain lightning spells did the trick in finishing her off, the others headed to the stairs but I was behind the tree I had seen parchment laying on top of a sewer drain I picked it up and was reading it when I heard a male voice say "I don't know who you are friend but you have made a big mistake men I want everyone in the clearing now"

I called the shadows to conceal me within the night it helped that I was wearing the black version of Bethany's pinions and clouds blotted out the full moon father always said that my magic was always stronger and more potent on a full moon because I was born on the night of a full moon which gives mages a slightly more powerful effect with their spells. I had blanketed the entire clearing into darkness Varric seemed a little disturbed at not being able to see Lana wasn't fazed by the darkness she knew where it came from Will just looked like he wanted to kill every slaver he saw I walked over to them and stopped mid-way up the stairs turned and saw them staring intently at the man I was standing next to they were preparing for another fight when we heard armour clanking behind me the man was dripping blood everywhere as he stumbled towards his captain and that is exactly all he managed to say before crumpling to the ground dead I felt slight fear at who could have done this but whoever it was is not about to hurt allies since this is obviously the real job taking care of Tevinter slavers I would do this for free and I was planning on telling whoever these bastards were after exactly that but for now remained hidden then an elf walks down the stairs he doesn't notice my presence I know that Lana can see me as she is a rogue and my twin I also knew that Seth knew where I was he was at the base of the steps poised to attack any who threaten me he was wary of the elf I could tell but sensing nothing about the elf from me he focused on the slaver,

"Your men are dead your trap has failed" the elf said I felt my knees go weak uh that voice I could melt and listen to it forever sure it was deep and gruff but it sent tingles up my spine I really had to focus on the situation at hand there would be time to daydream later well dream as it is night time

"You are going nowhere slave" and the man went to reach for the elf one flick of my wrist had Seth upon the slaver within seconds before he could even touch the elf I had seen the marking s on his skin and was curious about them they seemed to add character to the lean muscular body of the elf from what I had seen so far Seth had killed the slaver not what I had intended straight away but with the slaver so close to me I could understand why he did.

I had not seen any indication to anyone giving that hound a command I knew that it was a Mabari and I knew it would not attack of its own accord unless it was threatened which it wasn't but no one had issued a command to it, listens to no one but that to which it belongs therefore imprinted with it had torn out the man's throat then went back to the base of the stair case and laid down next to a woman with short dark hair and amber eyes she didn't seem confused at the dogs reaction merely amused another thing that was also strange was the fact that it was almost pitch black in the clearing when the moon was shining moments ago "Hawke come on even I'm not that dense" said the dwarf

"Rose fun times over" the woman said I saw the canine incline his head at that name and looked to my left. The shadows and darkness disappeared to allow the moon to fully shine once again in the clearing I felt movement on my left it moved straight passed me then the shadows vanished from a woman now bent down petting the Mabari' head she stood and turned to face me her violet grey eyes looking straight into mine there was a fire there I had never seen, her blonde hair cascading down framing her face the light purple make up she had on was subtle she was beautiful my gaze drifted slightly to take the rest of her in her dress was form fitting and showed very little skin except her cleavage it showed her curves perfectly I had to force my eye s back to hers.

I couldn't believe my eyes this white silver haired elf was gorgeous and my whole body felt weak his mossy green eyes met mine he gave my body a cursory glance "Told you Varric you owe me ale and not that swill from the hanged man either, so sorry where are my manners I'm Rose Hawke my twin Lana our older brother Will and the dwarf Varric"

"My name is Fenris these men were sent to recover a magister lost property namely myself"

"It seems an awful lot of trouble for one runaway slave; does it have something to do with those markings?"

"Yes I imagine I must look strange to you these markings are lyrium etched upon my skin and now Denarius wishes his precious investment back" strange wasn't the first thing that came to mind when describing how he looked even in his spiky tight black armor that left little to the imagination I wouldn't mind snuggling in bed with him as well as many more things must resist urge to move hair out of his eyes must focus on task at hand "So they were Tevinter salvers and you say a magister is trying to get you back" he nods in response confusion spreading across his face my stomach turned and I was about to lose my dinner I understood the markings were a way to control him and have a personal lyrium stash at hand when low in mana but if it was a magister than he would simply use blood magic with each thought my stomach kept turning my father had told me about this ritual not in detail but the basics of it just so I would know what mages to be extra careful around but my father had told me of the amount of pain this ritual caused in the recipient I am surprised his sanity is still intact that ritual is meant for mages and I sense no magic within him I only sense the power of the lyrium and I had been right about my own suspicions as to what it was.

"Rose snap out of it"

"Huh what did I miss something"

"Are we continuing to help or going home mother will worry if we don't go home"

"Will you can go tell mother we are helping rid the city of slavers"

"Maybe you should tell her yourself and stay home"

"Uh ah you are not pulling that shit with me I can take care of myself"

"Fine I won't argue so long as you stick close to Lana and Varric"

"I know you're only looking out for me Will but you can be an ass sometimes"

"What about Carver?"

"A prig" I say laughing and moving up to Fenris "Lead the way" I say I still felt sick from everything I had learned in the space of a few moments we left the alienage Will departing to Gamlen's I hung back with Lana she knew I was troubled her hand coming around my shoulders I shook my head knowing she wanted answers but I couldn't give them to her now not without revealing myself as a mage and destroy what little trust we had gained from Fenris "He is totally handsome " Lana said I smiled and my stomach stopped churning I gave her the I saw him first look

"What are you lovely ladies talking about" Varric asked Lana and I looked to each other and burst out laughing

"Just how to win you over Varric" I say

"And who gets you first" Lana says finishing my sentence

"Ladies you know I'm loyal to Bianca and how jealous she gets"

"Which is why we can fight over you, not worry about being hurt from rejection"

"Good point" it was a good thing Lana and I were really good at lying to the point that Varric the compulsive liar of the group was easily swayed but it helped to know how to sway him away from what we were really talking about I let Lana walk with Varric not wanting to leave Fenris walking alone or feel left out as I was hoping he would join us I was walking beside him the silence was weird but what was even weirder was I felt safe I didn't understand why I hardly knew him and I was pretty sure that whatever else this Denarius put him through, Fenris surely hated mages and magic which meant he was bound to turn me into the Templers but this helping him might stop him but even if it doesn't I won't fight them I trusted him completely even though I hardly know him even with the knowledge that he will most likely turn me into the Templers the moment he found out I was a mage this is why Will had suggested I stay home but I'm the one that started this I wanted to see it through regardless of what happened next. We weaved our way through hightown I felt Seth beside be content to be outside "Hey Lana remind me to give Seth Uncle Gamlen's T bone steak when we get home" she laughed as her response which meant she would just to piss Gamlen off which is precisely why I was going through with it.

The banter between the twins was amusing I didn't have a clue as to what was so funny but the dwarf and the Mabari she said his name was Seth got what she was saying I was curious to know more about her before we had left the alienage she looked ill but now she seems fine her sister had gotten this woman's mind off of whatever had troubled her to begin with though I could tell she was troubled again but by something different I wasn't going to ask this was a job nothing more and Hawke's older brother didn't trust me for some reason but she did or she was just waiting for a chance to betray him I banished those thoughts quickly I knew she wouldn't betray me even after knowing her for all of an hour or so she wanted to fight slavers so I could trust her for now. We reached the mansion and entered.

"Lana you may want to have your shock bombs ready and Varric a hall of arrows would be nice" I say drawing my staff I wouldn't use magic unless I had to four shades attacked once they were defeated six more attacked the fight was over soon enough I opened a door and was about to step through it when Lana grabbed me and pulled me back Varric bent down and started messing with something I couldn't see "Trap I take it thanks sis" we enter a large room where skeletons and more shades attack us I went up the stairs the shades follow I was taking out my last shade when I heard

"Rose" I look to Lana she nods her head in the direction of Fenris Lana was swamped with skeletons and two shades Varric the same and Fenris was about to be attacked by a rage demon and there was only one way to save him magic I threw my staff it embedded itself in the floor I place one hand on the railing swung myself over it and towards my staff I grasp it swing around it then off of it to kick the demon back a frost spell already at my fingertips as it came back attacking I grabbed both of its arms and it solidified into solid ice I heard the intake of breath behind me and I knew Fenris had seen what I had done I kicked the rage demon and it shattered It wasn't going to defrost now we continued through the mansion and fought more shades in the last room I had to use a tempest and a cone of cold on another rage demon which had the key to the room on the second floor landing I led the way back "Lana this place feels wrong I can hardly breathe"

"Maybe Will was right you should have gone home"

"Then something could have happened to all of you and that doesn't sit well with me I'd be at home sick with worry like mother and were anything to happen to any of you she would blame me"

"No, she wouldn't the eldest gets blamed so that would-be Will"

"Yeah I know that it's just that I'm a mage and she would blame me because I could have used a spell or something to help you"

"You do have a point their sister so what do you say we clean this place of demons and get some fresh air"

"I second that" Varric said I unlocked the door and opened it the room was empty but I felt something behind us I spin Fenris is right in front of me

"Duck" he didn't budge damn it I twisted around him and shot a chain lightning at the arcane horror that was in front of us it went down easily then more shades rages and skeletons attacked "Lana Varric Fenris get behind me quickly" they do so I sent a tempest spell and a blizzard spell to the main floor it took out the creatures after a few minutes the spells died down I turned to Fenris Lana and Varric move to stand beside me "Any one injured?" Varric and Lana said that they were fine so I turned my head back to Fenris waiting for his reply I met his gaze and I saw suspicion and hate I took a deep breath and was about to say something but he spoke first

"He has fled I assume denarius left valuables behind they are yours if you wish I ... I need some air" with that he left the mansion I sat on the stairs I suddenly felt very ill and the place still felt wrong tainted by the demons' denarius left behind.

This woman this Hawke was a mage I felt like going straight to the Templers but she had helped me I then realised this was the thing troubling her through hightown and why her brother didn't trust me her helping me is enough for me not to turn her over for now but if she turns out to be like denarius I won't hesitate plus it's not like I will see her again after this.

"Varric you done looting yet" My stomach had started churning again I needed air fresh air I stood feeling dizzy and nauseous and slowly made my way outside once there I put my hand on the wall to keep myself standing Seth had followed me out and was whining at my feet I took a few deep breaths and another step forward then heard "gone I thought I was rid of magic but it seems I am in the company of yet another mage I saw you casting spells in there I should have known sooner what you were" I held back the overwhelming feeling of sadness that I felt at the hatred in his voice

"If you have a problem with my sister you have a problem with me" I heard Will's voice from behind Fenris I suddenly felt very protective of him I couldn't fathom why "Will don't he has every right to be pissed magic did this to him and the only way to take it away is that by..." I shuddered I didn't even want to think of it

"To strip the skin from my bones"

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf if you ask me"

"Rose"

"What its true wait what I said that out loud didn't I shit"I say blushing a lot I turned to Fenris as I heard a small chuckle come from his direction.

"here is the coin as Anso promised" he said holding out a bag of coin I was just about to refuse it when Varric walked between us and took it whistling I cast a paralysis glyph to stop him took the coin bag back and handed it back to Fenris "Keep it start fresh"

"Rose"

"Will we're not that desperate besides he needs it more than we do"

"Fine" I smile at will

"If there is any way I can repay you"

"Well there is an expedition that we might need help with provided you don't mind working with mages" I was about to continue when Wills hand came across my mouth I bit his fingers and he let go "but if not than I can at least get you paid work" suddenly Seth knock Fenris over "Seth what is the big idea get off now" I say trying to push the hound off of Fenris it was of course no use he started whining now I understood what was wrong Fenris was injured I went to the small potions bag on my belt and pulled out a health potion and handed it to Fenris he looked at me confused " I take it you will not allow me to use my magic to heal you so here it will do the job not as quickly or less painful of course but it will do" I say kneeling beside him

"Rose just heal him already" came Lana's voice"

"Of course, I want to but not without his permission first you saw what was inside you know what that vile thing is capable of"

"You never asked Carver"

"That is different he is family he only hates it because it makes him feel less of a man or something and he knows I'm only doing it to help and protect him"

"You can heal me you are not denarius if you are anything like him remains to be seen" to say Lana Will and I were shocked was an understatement

"No it's ok like I said the potion will do the trick" I say still holding the potion out to him he refuses to take it "Ok I can take a hint now where are you injured" I ask he moves his leg " Seth honey you need to move so I can heal him" Seth moves away from Fenris I sit flat on my but I let the flow of healing magic go to my fingers I look to Fenris silently asking to touch his leg a silent acknowledgment on my side that I knew a little about what he had endured slight incline of his head was all the answer I needed I lightly placed my hands on his leg and the skin began to heal.

I saw compassion in her face and she looked physically ill again when she had walked outside I was surprised that she took the coin bag from the dwarf and handed it back even though her brother had followed regardless of her protests then that blasted hound knocked me over causing my injured leg to hurt more when she refused to heal me I was happy but confused as to why she would willingly refuse though she didn't exactly refuse she had a health potion held out to me she still had the potion in font me when I had said that she could heal me she refused again she sat fully on the ground I could see the concentration on her face then I saw the magic her healing magic was pink her eyes met mine asking me she knew about the pain that is causes and I was suspicious at first but the compassion and understanding on her face was enough to temporarily push aside my suspicion it's strange I have never seen such compassion from a mage before the feel of her hand lightly touching my leg and the magic flowing out of them reacted to the lyrium on my skin it was a gentle flush of magic denarius never used healing magic on me and the feel of just her hands on my leg such a tenderness I had never seen or remember seeing then suddenly its gone her touch and the magic she stood as did I "thankyou" was all I could say

"If you would like to meet me in lowtown I can introduce you to Meeran the leader of the red Iron he will give you work if you want it that is" I say before I start swaying and my knees buckle all I remember hearing is Seth barking and Lana and Will calling my name and everything went dark I woke up to Will carrying me back to lowtown "I can walk you know"

"Uh ah not this time you used way too much magic and put too much energy in healing that blasted elf he will betray you soon enough"

"No, he won't Will I don't know all the details about what happened to him but that ritual that gave him those markings is painful and meant only for mages for we can escape the pain in the fade well that's what father told me when he was telling me the basic principles of lyrium use and told me about the ritual to be aware of who to be extra careful around"

"Anyways he said that should we have need of him he will be in the mansion"

"Ok" I say before wrapping my arms around Wills neck and resting my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

 **Chapter 3 Act of Mercy**

A few weeks past we had the maps to the deep roads and Anders another companion who is also a mage I didn't particularly like him nor did I trust him my magic and female instincts told me not to and since he had a so called spirit of justice living inside of him I was even more wary of him but Lana was into him so I remained polite and Jovial which he didn't like my sense of humour so I cracked more jokes just to piss him off we had Isabella a former pirate captain who Will was fascinated by, Merrill a Dalish elf who is a mage and she uses blood magic I had a few choice word for her which both Anders and Fenris agreed on. We had saved a boy named feynriel and he left for the circle which Anders did not approve of we currently find ourselves on the wounded coast again it was me Lana Ander and Fenris I only let Anders come along for extra healing magic I had received a note from the templar Ser Thrask we met him at a cave entrance he wanted me to help mages that had fled Starkhaven so we entered the cave and I thought we were going to run into spiders Lana and I didn't like them no matter what size they were but no we ran into a mage that raised the dead I sent a fire storm their way and chain lightning we continued forward more damned dead but also a mage cowering from it we sent him out to Thrask "please tell me we are not sending these poor fools back to the circle" Anders says

"They are using blood magic to raise the bloody dead" I reply we reach a room with the rest of the escaped mages and Decimus that Alain had mentioned used more blood magic to raise even more dead I had just about had enough of this I was getting pissed off that mages willingly seek out demons to protect themselves I don't need the illusions of petty promises made by demons to defend myself " guys get back now" I say letting loose a torrent of ice and lightning that finished the mages and skeletons that had attacked us Grace spoke she even tried to manipulate me " I'm not killing Templers and I'm not letting you go free mages that fall to the petty promises of demons to protect themselves will receive no mercy from me" once we handed them over to the Templers we were on our way back to Kirkwall when I was hit by a fireball and knocked to the ground I rolled onto my back to have Anders hovering above me pissed off a frost spell at the ready I narrowed my eyes a sly smile crosses my lips he doesn't even realise I have the upper hand "Anders don't please" Lana was trying to plead with him just as he let the spell loose at me I stuck my hands under my head palms on the ground and forced my lower half of my body up one foot connecting with his groin the other his chin going full circle I land on my feet not completely unscathed I still had burns on my back and an ice burn on my wrists "Bitch" he said he had fallen to his knees "Rose you didn't have to hit him so hard"

"Lana he attacked me twice he's lucky I didn't do more damage let alone kill him he's only sulky and pissy because I handed those mages over to the Templers they are better off there than be in league with demons and who knows she could have been lying about having no 'truck with demons' our father taught us not to trust another mage as they are always unknown he also said the only ones we could trust was that of family mages and I'd be more inclined to trust Anders if he didn't have justice inside of him"

"I know but still can you at least heal him now please "

"Not until he apologises for attacking me" Anders just glares daggers at me I turned and left I really needed Bethany to tend to the burns on my back and the ice burns on my wrists I knew Lana liked Anders but she couldn't see what I could when we first met him she gave me the I saw him first look I had given her the you can have him look and my eyes had subconsciously looked in Fenris direction she had smiled. I sensed movement behind me but I also felt the slight hum of lyrium "Fenris if you have something to say just say it" I had grown quite fond of the elf over the past few weeks but of course I kept that hidden yes I flirted with him just to see him blush and stutter with his words but always fathers words were in the back of my mind so I hid my true feelings though I knew that I couldn't hide anything from Lana "You didn't use magic to stop him"

"Why use magic when I could cause pain in a different way that he had set himself up for and if mages were taught to defend themselves like that of a rogue we would have less blood mages well I hope we would have less"

"Perhaps" I smile at him sure Fenris and I were great friends but we did argue a little about mage and Templers I visited him at the mansion a few times I had explained to him the little knowledge I had about the ritual that gave him those markings funny thing is I still felt just as safe with him as I did the day we met and his voice still makes my knees go weak but thankfully I've taught myself not to show exactly what kind of effect he has on me it seems he is only open minded when it comes to me I suppose I had proved and shown him I'm nothing like denarius. I stopped walking abruptly when I sensed someone watching me I knew who it was it was Tyrus again I spun and looked around at our surroundings I saw Lana and Anders catching up "Rose what's wrong" as she said that my whole body stiffened as I saw at a distance what I was searching for he wasn't hiding I could see a smirk on his face all sound left me then I knew he was looking to continue what he had started five years ago my knees buckled and everything went black from fear.

"Rose" I dash to her side thankfully Fenris had caught her I could feel her fear there were very few things she feared and I knew them all I even shared some of them considering some of those fears comes with being female but the way her body was reacting to the fear that had suddenly flooded through her I knew it had to be that bastard Tyrus from five years ago no one else knew but me Rose and Father she didn't want mother to worry plus after what father did to ensure he left her alone he also made sure she didn't leave the house alone he also let her train with me so she could defend herself without magic as well as with it I took a quick glance at our surroundings I didn't see anything but Rose had that's why the fear was so powerful even I had felt fear until I realised it wasn't mine I looked to Fenris the concern and confusion in his eyes was clear as day but I still didn't trust him with her heart he wasn't used to being shown kindness let alone from a mage and she cared deeply for the elf just as I had come to care just as much about Anders I knelt down beside her and got an ingredient out of my carry pouch that I use when making shock bombs and put it at her fingertips it would react with the magic and wake her up even though now I could feel how safe she felt did she somehow know Fenris was holding her the zap I felt as the herb touched her fingers I saw her twitch " Fenris head back now" he did as I commanded and barely missed being head butted by Rose.

"Lana, I saw ..." I stop myself mid-sentence realising we weren't alone I got my breathing under control and pushed the fear down I turned my head to Fenris I knew he was the one that didn't let me hit the ground full force "Thankyou Fenris you didn't have to do that I know it..." I stop when he shakes his head I just smile at him the broody look was back well it never left but I could see emotion where no one else could.

 **Chapter4 the Deep roads**

It was time to head to the deep roads Lana stayed behind with Will I took Carver and Bethany and of course Varric we helped Bohdan find Sandal and continued to find our way to where we want to be we found it and went back to Bartrand we set up camp and the four of us explored a bit further we found a lyrium Idol Bartrand took it and the door closed behind him and we didn't get to it in time so we travelled deeper into the deep roads to find a way out.

Back in Kirkwall

It has been two weeks since they left and Bartrand and his expedition came back just the day before with no sign of Rose I was worried and I shouldn't be she is a mage but one I greatly respected she gave me hope and freedom though I'm not completely free. She had proven herself to me and I cared for her probably more than I should she is a good woman if she didn't come back soon I was going into the deep roads after her I felt movement behind me I turned my head to see who it was, it was Lana and the eldest male Hawke I didn't particularly like him but I respected him and the Abomination was standing next to Lana.

Fenris had been coming here for every few hours since the expedition came back yesterday he is worried though he won't admit it nor would he show it I can see that he has started looking beyond the magic when it comes to Rose


End file.
